I'm Chasing You
by 69withmomsen
Summary: When Bailey and Cody confirmed the break up, Bailey then ran off crying. Cody just stood there heartbroken while he watched her. But what if Cody did run after Bailey? *One Shot*


**I'm Chasing You**

**

* * *

**

There was a few moments of complete and utter silence until Bailey finally broke it by saying, "Then it's over."

Deep down inside, she never wanted to say those words to Cody. But she thought that it was the right thing to do, but at the same time she thought it wasn't.

Cody struggled to find the words to say before deciding on "Fine!" in an angry, yet upset tone.

Bailey stared at him before a moment longer before she felt the fresh tears building up in her eyes and couldn't bare to look at Cody anymore. She just turned around with her arms folded and slowly walking away until a few seconds passed and then she ran, bringing her hands upto her face where her tears were quickly falling.

Cody stared after her with a pained expression across his delicate features. How could he have done that to Bailey? She looked so upset, so heartbroken. And he did **nothing**. He just stood there and watched her burn. The deep feeling of regret overpowered him as he realised what he had done. he had confirmed the break up when he said 'Fine!'. Why didn't he say something else like 'No, I love you.' He cursed to himself before coming to a decision. He was going to go after her. He needed to at least _try_ and get her back.

Without saying another word, he started running and soon picked up his pace after a few seconds later. He was speeding down the steps all the way down from the Eiffel Tower, but at the same time was trying not to trip. He **had** to reach her in time. He was frustrated with himself for choosing their table to be so high up, but he wanted them to enjoy a nice view on their one year anniversary date. But that didn't exactly go as planned.

Meanwhile, Bailey was running as fast as she could while the tears continued to stream down her face. She didn't bother wiping them and just let them fall. She was soon getting out of breath because of how hard she was crying and running really fast wasn't helping that. She knew that she wouldn't make it to the ship without collapsing or something, so she searched for a place to sit down after slowing down her speed of running. She looked around and finally became familiar with the view of the painting place where she was with that Jean Luc guy. Her eyes examined the scenery, and to her relief, noticed that he was nowhere in sight. 'Thank goodness for that.' She thought to herself. He was such a flirt and one of the main reasons why her and Cody broke up. That painful memory suddenly brought the tears back to Bailey's eyes, and soon enough, she was crying again.

She slowly walked upto the bench, noticing the picture still remained there. The one that she had Jean Luc paint for her. She could still see the whole in it from where she punched through it. That was where Cody's face was. She took a seat at the bench and wiped her tears away even though as soon as they were gone, new ones appeared.

Cody was rushing around while searching for his lost love. 'Where could she be?' He thought to himself.

Whilst looking for, he noticed Jean Luc with London sat outisde the cafe he had previously been to with her. Suddenly he became angry. No, that was an understatement. He was **furious**. He stormed over there without a second thought and threw a forecful punch at Jean Luc, hitting him right in the face. The impact of the punch made him fall right back out of his chair and his hand was covered in blood when he touched his nose. Cody couldn't even believe that he had the strength to do that, let alone punch him in the first place.

'I guess it just shows how much I love Bailey,' He thought to himself with a sigh. However, he didn't regret it and when Jean Luc stood up, he shouted at him, "That's what you get for trying to make a fucking move on **MY** Bailey!"

He became startled when Jean Luc had pushed him back harshly. "Get over it, dude. She wasn't really interested anyway, I just forced myself on her," He said while smirking when he noticed Cody's enraged expression. "But I'm over her now. I found London."

"Just stay away from her!" Cody warned.

"Or what?" He asked with a smirk.

He stepped closer to Jean Luc, looking him straight in the eyes and surprisingly enough, not feeling intimidated at all. "You don't wanna know."

Jean Luc didn't seem scared at all, in fact he seemed to be amused instead. 'Like that scrawny blonde boy is going to do anything to me,' He thought to himself.

But none of them said a word after that. Cody just turned around and continued to look for Bailey.

When he saw her, it felt like his heart had been ripped straight out from his chest and thrown to the ground, being stepped on in the process. She looked so upset and heartbroken, he just wanted to comfort her. He slowly walked over to her, worried to what her reaction might be when she sees him standing there in front of her.

"Bailey," He began softly, which didn't silence her weeping completely, but calmed it slightly.

"C-cody?" She asked with a sniffle as she gazed up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Because, I-..." Cody paused for a moment to think of a good and worthy excuse. "I should've listened to you and not caused an argument. I shouldn't have gone on that practise date with London, and if I could turn back the time now and start over, I would've changed my mind on that plan. I should've listened when you tried to explain that the only reason you were with Jean Luc was because you were upset and needed comforting. And the main reason of all," He paused momentarily. "is because I still love you. And I don't think this feeling will ever go away," He confessed.

Bailey just stared up at him in shock. She was speechless. But she **had** to say _something_. He basically just poured his heart out to her. Is this his way of saying he wants to get back together? And only_** minutes **_after breaking up?

"Cody," She spoke softly, "I love you, too."

Cody sighed with relief and was about to hug her, when she put her hands out to prevent him.

His smile dropped into a frown. "What is it?"

"How can we work this out again? What if something like this happens again?" Bailey questioned with worry in her voice.

"It won't, and even if it does, this has only made us stronger and we'll be able to take it better. But I pray to God that it doesn't. Please just give us another chance, Bails. Life is about taking risks, and this is one of them," Cody explained to her.

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "But so soon? We just broke up."

"I want to forget that ever happened. I want us to forget all that's happened tonight and live on happily together as we were like before."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I don't want us to just lose everything we had together."

Bailey thought for a moment before saying, "You make a good point."

"So, what do you say?"

Bailey stood up before a smile slowly replaced her features that used to be a frown. "I say yes. Let's give it another shot."

"Great!," Cody commented with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad we don't have to fight anymore."

Cody wiped away her tears before he offered his arm out and Bailey, knowingly, looped her arm threw his and they walked off together.

The broken pieces that were the remains of their hearts have soon been mended.

Bailey looked past Cody and noticed something. "Ouch, that looks bad. What happened to Jean Luc? He's bleeding. Not that I care, though."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Cody replied with a grin before they continued to walk back to the ship with the bad memories of the night left behind.

* * *

**The end. :) Hope you liked it, please review! I feel like I rushed it a little but it turned out alright. I started this about a few days ago and finally finished it today.**


End file.
